This invention relates to novel C11 carbamate azalide derivatives that are useful as antibacterial and antiprotozoa agents in mammals, including man, as well as in fish and birds. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions containing the novel compounds and to methods of treating bacterial and protozoa infections in mammals, fish and birds by administering the novel compounds to mammals, fish and birds requiring such treatment.
Macrolide antibiotics are known to be useful in the treatment of a broad sprectrum of bacterial infections in mammals, fish and birds. Such antibiotics include various derivatives of erythromycin A such as azithromycin which is commercially available and is referred to in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,474,768 and 4,517,359, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Additional macrolides are referred to in United States provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/049349, filed Jun. 11, 1997 (Yong-Jin Wu); in United States provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/046150, filed May 9, 1997 (Yong-Jin Wu); in United States provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/063676, filed Oct. 29, 1997 (Yong-Jin Wu); United States provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/063161, filed Oct. 29, 1997 (Yong-Jin Wu); United States provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/054866, filed Aug. 6, 1997 (Wei-Guo Su, Bingwei V. Yang, Robert G. Linde, Katherine E. Brighty, Hiroko Masamune, Yong-Jin Wu, Takushi Kaneko and Paul R. McGuirk); United States provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/049348, filed Jun. 11, 1997 (Brian S. Bronk, Michael A. Letavic, Takushi Kaneko and Bingwei V. Yang); International Application No. PCT/GB97/01810 filed Jul. 4, 1997 (Peter Francis Leadlay, James Staunton, Jesus Cortes and Michael Stephen Pacey); International Application No. PCT/GB97101819, filed Jul. 4, 1997 (Peter Francis Leadlay, James Staunton, and Jesus Cortes); United States); United States provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/070343, entitled "Novel Macrolides", filed Jan. 2, 1998 (John P. Dirlam); and United States provisional patent application entitled "Novel Erythromycin Derivatives", filed Jan. 2, 1998 (Yong-Jin Wu); all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Like azithromycin and other macrolide antibiotics, the novel macrolide compounds of the present invention possess potent activity against various bacterial infections as described below.